Cookironi (episode)
|characters= All Mixels from Series 1 Nixel |previous= Coconapple |next= Hot Lava Shower }} Cookironi is the second episode in the first season of Mixels. It first aired on February 12, 2014. Synopsis Nine first wave Mixels fight over a single cookironi. Episode Summary Everyone is enjoying special cookies called cookironis (a combination of a cookie and macaroni/pasta). Flain gives the last cookironi to Krader, but then freaks out, as that was the last cookironi. Afterwards, Krader retreats underground to eat his snack, but Zorch snags it, causing Krader to accidentally break his teeth. Zorch is headbutted away by Shuff, who is then punched away by Vulk, who is then zapped into a rock by Zaptor. The Cragsters then combine into their Max form and begin chasing Zaptor. However, Teslo and Volectro manage to catch up with them and the Electroids Mix into their Max form. The Infernite Max then shows up, and the rumble begins. Eventually, every Max splits (out of exhaustion), and then a dizzy Zorch accidentally sits on the last cookironi, depressing everyone. They then see a Nixel with a new box of Cookironis, and give chase (again). Transcript Characters Major Characters *Flain *Vulk *Zorch *Krader *Seismo *Shuff *Teslo (debut) *Zaptor (debut) *Volectro (debut) Minor Characters *Nixel (debut, no speaking role) Maxes *Cragsters Max *Electroids Max *Infernites Max Trivia * Vulk is electrocuted by Zaptor, despite the two being shown to be best friends in Pothole. *This is the first appearance of the Electroids, a Nixel and all Maxes from Series 1. *Even though every Mixel in Series 1 was in Cookironi, Seismo and Teslo are the only Mixels who do not say anything in the episode (not counting the ending). *Flain seems to have two Cragster compadres: one is Krader, the other is Seismo. * This is the first episode where the Nixels do not pose any threat to the Mixels. **Ironically, the Mixels seemed to pose as a threat towards the Nixel. * This is the second episode with a food-related issue (the first being Coconapple and the third being Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness ). * The Cragsters Max is the first Max to officially appear in the series and throughout the episode (second being the Electroids Max and third being the Infernites Max). * This is the first appearance of the Large Rock, and the first time it is seen being used. *This episode and Mixel Moon Madness are the only episodes to have all 3 Maxes from a series. Broadcast This episode, "Coconapple" and "Hot Lava Shower" aired on February 12, 2014 directly following the Teen Titans Go! episode, "Be Mine" and received a total of 2.005 million viewers. Continuity *This episode is the second to be named after one of the Mixels' foods. ("Coconapple") Errors *In the beginning scene, Teslo's darker yellow triangle is not moving with his lower jaw. In his second shot in the episode, it disappears entirely. *When Flain reacts about there being no more cookironis left in the box, his head does not release any fire. * When Vulk gets electrocuted, his fingers separate from his body. * When Zorch gets upset about the broken Cookironi, his jetpack and lighter red back are not visible from the side. * When the three Maxes are fighting, the Infernites Max's two smaller teeth at his lower jaw are missing. * When jumping towards the Cookironi, the Infernites Max is missing his flame hair. * While eating, Shuff's mouth opens up too high on his head. * The Cookironi box clips through Flain's arm when he holds it. * When Shuff freaks out about the cookironi shortage, his right eye is connected to his bottom jaw. Memorable Quotes Video Cookironi Mixels Cartoon Network|Full episode Gallery Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes with Nixels Category:Food-related Episodes Category:Episodes with a Max